Bengalas de la Pasión
by Nestor In
Summary: Flare siempre ha vivido una vida de dolor y sufrimiento desde que tiene memoria. ¿Puede el inesperado encuentro con un cazador de dragones cambiar eso? Natsu X Flare


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tial pertenecen a su creador Hiro-sensei y esta historia le pertenece a Demonwithasoul (que cabe decir que tiene una gran imaginación y es un escritor magnifico) yo simplemetente lo traduci para los demas lectores, ya que no podia dejar que el mundo (que no sabe inglés) se perdiera un hermoso trabajo.

"Dialogo"

_"Pensamientos"_

"No llores Lucy, guarda tus lágrimas para cuando nosotros ganemos este torneo"

"…Aye" Entre lágrimas Lucy le dio a Natsu una pequeña sonrisa después de escuchar sus palabras. Al otro lado, Flare vio a las dos hadas con interés.

"Rubia…"

Natsu fulminó con la mirada a la mujer voluptuosa que hirió a Lucy, el slayer no estaba dispuesto a olvidar esto pronto.

Incluso cuando ella no lo aparentaba, Flare estaba enojada; aun rasguñada, estaba hirviendo de rabia debido a la intervención de Natsu. Ella había roto al menos los cuerpos de varios hombres por haber tenido la audacia de mirarla con lujuria, los quemó cuando algunos incluso habían tenido el valor de tocarla por ´accidente´ pero esto: Ese odioso pelirrosa (*) se había atrevido a romper su cabello! SU AMADO CABELLO! IMPERDONABLE!

Coincidiendo la mirada de odio de Natsu con una de sus expresiones enloquecidas, ella masculló, "Pinkie…"

Olvidando por completo a la maga rubia, su única meta era torturar al pelirrosa.

Después de la siguiente pelea, un desapasionado Natsu caminaba de regreso a la posada junto a Happy.

"Maldita sea, hoy no he tenido que luchar" suspiró Natsu.

"Eso es de esperarse Natsu, solamente un miembro del equipo puede pelear cada día" Happy respondió. "Y puesto que se eligió a Lucy…" Recordando como Lucy fue humillada, el exceed azul dejo de hablar y miro hacia abajo. Natsu gruño y golpeo una pared cercana, rompiéndola en pedazos.

"Esa chica" Sacudido de ira, Natsu con la mirada apagada soplo un poco de vapor dejando atrás a Happy.

"Natsuuuu" Al ver que su padre adoptivo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, Happy decidió regresar a solas a la posada.

Mientras Natsu bajó por el lado más oscuro de la ciudad, en busca de una pelea o algo así, el comenzó a notar un olor que le seguía. Reconociendo al propietario, Natsu deliberadamente se dirigió a un callejón cerca de la frontera de la ciudad.

"Sal"

De las sombras, Flare emergió. Su cabello libre de la posición usual de la cintura, lista para golpear al slayer en cualquier momento. Dándole una de sus locas expresiones pronunció: "Pinkie"

Natsu tronó sus nudillos mientras él la enfrentaba: "No me importa si eres una chica! Vas a pagar por lo que le hicistes a Lucy" Sin esperar respuesta, Natsu cargo contra ella con lo puños encendidos.

"Shi shi shi" Flare detuvo su ataque enrollando sus largos mechones de cabellos alrededor de sus brazos. Natsu trató de quemar su cabello con sus flamas, pero para su sorpresa parecía que su larga melena era inmune al fuego.

"Que malo pequeño dragón, tratando de quemarme. Te voy a enseñar algunos modales, igual como hice con la rubia"

Esa fue la última gota para Natsu, con su enorme fuerza arrancó el cabello que lo mantenía atado, causando una gran cantidad de dolor a Flare. Libre para actuar, Natsu niveló su mirada con Flare y listo para contra atacar.

"Karyu no Teken" *

"Ahhh" Flare retrocedió y se encogió de miedo cuando el puño se dirigió a ella, ella no era ajena al dolor de ser golpeada, por lo que estaba en su naturaleza ahora. Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos esperando el golpe, pero que nunca llegó. Lentamente ella tomo un vistazo para ver a Natsu que había dejado su puño a escasos centímetros de golpearla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has perdonado?"

Todavía lleno de ira, Natsu trato de controlarse a si mismo "No importa lo que le hiciste a Lucy, yo no te voy a golpear. Eso no es lo que soy. Eso no es lo que Fairy Tail significa. Solamente mantente alejada de mis amigos".

Con eso dicho, Natsu se alejó, dejando a Flare con una mirada de sorpresa grabada en su rostro. Ella se quedo mirándolo hasta que su figura ya no era visible en la oscuridad.

"Pinkie.." Flare formo una pequeña sonrisa, talves por fin lo había encontrado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Flare prácticamente corrió de regreso a la posada donde estaba alojándose. Ella tenía mucho que hacer antes de encontrarse con el pequeño dragon slayer esta noche. Al llegar a la posada, saltó directamente al lugar donde su equipo estaba.

"Ya estoy de vueltaaa!" En lugar de ser recibida por los miembros de su equipo, se encontró con unas tiras negras que provenían del piso que rodaron a su alrededor. La cubrían de la cabeza a los pies. Flare cayó al suelo solo con sus ojos y nariz al descubierto. Sus ojos frenéticamente miraron a su alrededor, aterrizando en Obra ¿Por qué? Su oregunta no formulada fue contestada cuando escucho el _clank_ de unos pies blindados aproximándose por detrás.

"Flare. Tu sabes que Raven Tail está aquí solamente para humillar a Fairy Tail, NO al revés" Tu encuentro con esa hada fue una vergüenza"

Sabiendo que es lo que estaba por venir; Flare se acurruco lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos, el de la armadura inició con su ´disciplina´. Parece que tendría que esperarse antes de encontrarse con el dragon slayer después de todo.

Al día siguiente:

Sintiendo varios ojos sobre ella, Flare miró hacia donde estaba ubicado Fairy Tail, pero en lugar de encontrar a su nuevo deseo, se decepciono de ver solamente a Lucy.

"Rubia"

_"Huh, ella está cubierta de heridas" _ Lucy la observo mientras Flare le daba una de sus locas expresiones patentadas.

"Flare… No hagas una patética escena por segunda vez" Dijo Lucy lista para pelear. "A quien crees que debes agradecer por haber ganado"

Flare ya sabía a quién debía agradecer por haber ganado, sus mismos compañeros se lo dijeron la noche pasada, mientras era golpeada. "Pe- Pero… Rubia tú estabas mirando pa-"

Un frio guante metálico cubrió su boca para así detener su protesta, "¿quieres ser golpeada de nuevo?"

"Y-Yo lo siento… Por favor… perdóname" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban frescos aun en Flare. El mago la dejó y volvió su mirada al encuentro, Flare agradeció por el pequeño respiro.

Lucy vio todo lo que paso y se sintió mal por ella, inclusos si ella le había hecho pasar un mal rato, nadie merecía ser tratada así.

Varios días tuvieron que pasar antes de que Flare se recuperara totalmente y asi pudiera realizar su movimiento en Natsu. Tener que esperar fue realmente desesperante, pero ella necesitaba estar sana por completo para lo que deseaba hacer junto a Natsu.

Natsu estaba muerto de cansancio cuando llegó a la posada, después de haberse enfrentado al maestro de SaberTooth y tener que enfrentarse a Sting en el torneo. Lo hizo bastante bien contra el otro Slayer, pero al final perdió después de haber alcanzado su límite. Se sintió triste, dejo de lado la comodidad que sus amigos le ofrecieron y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

"Hola… Pinkie"

Natsu parpadeo dos veces cuando descubrió a Flare sentada cerca de su cama; el Slayer noto que la mujer curvilínea no llevaba su vestido de costumbre. En cambio ella optó por llevar un traje negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo por debajo del cuello.

"Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte. Eso es todo." Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Natsu, solo se detuvo cuando noto que el Slayer estaba temblando de ira.

"Ya te dije: No te acerques a mi o a mis amigos." Mirando hacia arriba, él se encontró con su mirada, haciendo que Flare se armara de valor y confesara.

"Relajate… Yo no estoy aquí por tus amigos. Pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

Natsu medito sus palabras antes de llegar a una conclusión. "Huh? Lo entiendo. Tú quieres pelear?"

Flare le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. "Se podría decir eso. Yo quiero que tú me domines,"

"Bien. Salgamos entonces" Natsu ofreció. _"El viejo no me perdonara si destruyó otra posada."_

"En realidad, podemos hacer eso aquí…" Alcanzando el cinturón que mantenía su traje en su lugar, ella lo desató. Natsu pensó que su traje de batalla estaba debajo del traje negro, lo que no esperaba era que Flare se expusiese a si misma medio desnuda vistiendo solamente una braga negra de encaje. Su largo cabello cayendo en cascada en frente de ella, convenientemente cubría sus senos de buen tamaño.

Natsu no era el tipo más listo del gremio. Pero incluso el empezó a darse cuenta de que Flare podría no estar aquí para luchar contra él. " ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"¿Qué es lo que parece? Pinkie" Flare pensó que el la rechazaría por lo que le había hecho a la rubia. Pero después de ver que Natsu estaba paralizado, en su cuerpo desaparecieron sus temores. Dando ella un paso hacia delante, el dio uno hacia atrás; Ella le lanzó una sonrisa depredadora cuando Natsu chocó con la puerta.

Natsu tenía que admitirlo, el tenia cero o ninguna experiencia con las mujeres; lo más cerca que había estado de ver a una chica desnuda antes, fue en los tiempos en que irrumpía en el apartamento de Lucy, encontrando a la maga celestial con solo una toalla: pero aquí estaba una hermosa mujer casi desnuda viniendo sobre él.

Natsu estaba a punto de hablar cuando Flare silencio sus labios con los suyos, al principio Natsu se resistió pero rápidamente devolvió el beso. Si su nariz era un indicador él podría decir con seguridad que ella estaba extremadamente húmeda por él. Falre gimió cuando una de las manos de Natsu encontró el camino hacia su muslo, sin romper el beso, ella inició a remover su chaleco mientras él seguía explorando su cuerpo.

_"Él es mío; nadie más puede tenerlo, excepto yo" _ Flare estaba dispuesta a llegar para que él la marcara como suya. Cualquier chica desafortunada que se atreviera siquiera, a tratar de alejarlo de ella, obtendría un destino similar al de ´Blondie´ a manos de ella.

Natsu siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber que se sentía tocar los pechos de una mujer, por lo que lentamente buscó su pecho derecho al momento ella solo un pequeño gemido de dolor.

_"Huh?" _Natsu abrió sus ojos para ver qué es lo que había hecho mal, solo para encontrar un moretón que aún no había sanado justo sobre su vientre. Él había estado tan paralizado por su desnudez que no se había dado cuenta antes del moretón. "Estás herida!"

"No es nada" Flare trató de recuperar sus labios, pero Natsu la evitó.

"No, no es eso, es una fea herida. Además, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto." Empujándola a un lado llegó y tomo el vestido tirado y cubrió la desnudez de Flare.

"Pe- pero por qué? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita?" Su mirada suplicante se transformó en una de ira en un instante. "Es esa rubia! Te gusta ella más que yo. No es así?"

Natsu no se inmutó por su arrebato "No es eso. Esto va muy rápido; además de eso tu eres parte de Raven Tail. Esto nunca podría funcionar." Dijo Natsu, dejando de lado la parte donde el pensaba que esto era una trampa de Raven Tail preparada para él.

Flare sentía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara por su rechazó, Natsu no se dio cuenta del estado de animo de Flare mientras él hablaba.: "Voy por Wendy, para que cure tus heridas en este momento".

"Como te atreves" Flare le propinó una fuerte cachetada. "Tú piensas que puedes rechazarme? No necesito tu lástima!"

Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo, ella ya había saltado a través de la ventana abierta y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Natsu se debatía si debía quedarse o ir detrás de ella, al final decidió quedarse y terminar la noche. Mientras estaba en la cama, Natsu se cuestionaba si sus ojos le engañaron o ella realmente estaba llorando cuando le dio tremenda bofetada.

Natsu no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, por lo que llego tarde al coliseo justo cuando Erza estaba luchando. El primero en darse cuenta de su llegada fue Gray.

"Dónde estabas? Casi te pierdes la victoria de Erza, cabeza de flama."

Natsu no le prestó atención a Gray, ya que su mente aún estaba analizando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Echó un vistazo al podio de Raven Tail, dándose cuenta de que Flare no estaba en ninguna parte.

_"Donde esta Flare?"_

"Flare?" Lucy y Gray preguntaron confundidos, Natsu se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta. Gray se hubiera burlado de él, pero como se trataba de alguien de ese gremio, solo gruño y volvió a ver el combate de Erza.

La maga celestial encontró raro que Natsu preguntara por Flare, pero de respondió de todos modos: "La vi salir justo cuando llegaste. Por lo que se ve fue golpeada de nuevo."

La última parte capturó la atención de Natsu: "Golpeada de nuevo? De que hablas Lucy?".

Viendo su expresión, Lucy habló. "El dia después de mi combate con ella, la ví y pude ver que estaba cubierta de heridas, ya que yo casi ni la toque durante nuestro combate parece ser que ella fue golpeada por alguien más; probablemente fue alguien de su propio equipo por la forma en que ese hombre de la armadura la agarró ese día."

Natsu se llenó de ira al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy, primero Yukino y ahora Flare, que les daba el derecho a esos pendejos de tratar a sus compañeros de esa manera. Sin perder el tiempo, Natsu salió corriendo para alcanzar a Flare, dejando atrás a unos estupefactos Lucy y Gray.

_"Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" _Natsu se reprendió _"Su expresión… la expresión de alegría es falsa. Ella siempre está llorando por dentro". _

_"En serio, que pasa con la antorcha: Acaso no es suficiente ya un nuevo miembro?"_ Gray pensó cuando lo vio salir.

Flare sintió el escozor familiar de las lágrimas amenazando con salirse, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, ella ya no era una chica débil, ella es Flare Corona! Miembro de Raven Tail! Ella no estaba a punto de llorar por ese maldito Slayer.

Si Lord Deimos pudiera verla ahora, el hombre que le dio la bienvenida al mundo de la magia, él se habría avergonzado de ella. Pensando en su mentor trajo recuerdos del pasado:

Sus primero años fueron un infierno, tratando de vivir de lo que podía escoger de la basura sin saber cuándo seria su siguiente ´comida´. Eso cambió un día cuando un hombre extraño se le acerco, él le ofreció la oportunidad de usar magia y ella acepto rápidamente. El hombre llamado Lord Deimos le dio el poder que ella iba a necesitar para sobrevivir en este mundo tan difícil en el cual ella había nacido; en los próximos meses Deimos le enseño a la niña de siete años como usar su magia hasta el día que tuvo que abandonarla, una Flare con lágrimas le suplico que la llevara con él, siendo él lo más cercano a un padre, pero él se negó a hacerlo. Antes de irse, él le dijo lo que quería a cambio del regalo que él le otorgo.

"Un día regresare, y cuando ese día llegue tu deberás ayudarme a matar a cierto hombre"

Después de que Deimos se fue, Flare deambulo hasta que se topó con el gremio de Raven Tail. El maestro Iván le dio comida, abrigo pero lo más importante le dio un propósito; destruir a Fairy Tail. Todo era perfecto para Flare, bueno casi todo; los pesados métodos de Iván con los nuevos reclutas consistían en palizas diarias, tortura y humillaciones. Un día el maestro la consideró lo suficientemente leal para ser parte del gremio, ordenando al segundo al mando (el mismo hombre que le pegaba constantemente) que le diese la marca del gremio. Flare se encogió al recordar el hierro al rojo vivo quemando su pecho derecho, marcándola como una maga de Raven Tail. Ese día ella empezó a esconder todo debajo de una máscara de locura; nunca más habría de depender de otros.

Por varios años se preparó para el día en que el maestro pudiera finalmente soltarlos sobre las hadas, pero para su mala fortuna la mayoría de las hadas desaparecieron durante 7 años. Cuando Flare tenía 21 años las noticias del retorno de Fairy Tail llegaron al gremio de Raven, dando al fin el maestro la orden para destruir a las hadas. Todo iba bien, pero luego Pinkie llegó para jugar con su mente.

Flare fue sacada de sus recuerdos por un particular pelirosa. Natsu la encontró fácilmente gracias a sus extraordinarios sentidos, específicamente su nariz.

"Pinkie!" Flare limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y miró al Slayer. Él no la estaba rechazando? Ahora él estaba nervioso de estar cerca suyo!

"Por qué?" Preguntó Natsu, confundiendo a Flare "Por qué permites que te lastimen?"

"Por qué te importa? No es como si te preocuparas por mí? Tú mismo lo dijiste"

"No se trata de eso! Lo que esos bastardos te están haciendo está mal!"

"Oh! Ya veo, tú eres el protector de los débiles ahora. No es así?" Flare contrarrestó. "Vas a ir a retar al maestro Iván como le hiciste a ese otro?"

El cabello de Flare se desenredo a si mismo de sus mechones trenzados y se agitaron amenazadoramente a su alrededor: "No soy una chica débil que necesita tu lástima! Yo no lo necesito! No te necesito!"

"Entonces mátame!"

Flare y Natsu miraron hacia arriba para encontrar al hombre de la armadura mirándolos "Hazlo y recobra tu honor Flare"

"Tú!" Natsu no pudo contralarse maás tiempo y se lanzó a atacar pero el mago de la armadura lo esquivo fácilmente "Qué te da el derecho de golpearla?"

"Su debilidad, eso es" El mago esquivó otro de los puñetazos de Natsu y contratacó con una serie de explosiones mágicas. Natsu todavía estaba débil debido a sus peleas anteriores y este ataque le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

"Pinkie!" Actuando rápido, Flare detuvo a su compañero de equipo antes de que pudiera atacar a Natsu de nuevo.

"Flare! Qué signifca esto!" preguntó el hombre mientras luchaba por liberarse, Natsu se recuperó y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza , marcando su puño en el casco del hombre. El mago sintió su que el mundo giraba cuando Natsu lo levanto del cuello.

"Si alguna vez la lástimas de nuevo, voy a romper hasta el último hueso de tu cuerpo. Entendiste?".

El mago se las arregló para asentir antes de desmayarse, satisfecho por su respuesta Natsu lo soltó y se acercó a Flare, la pelirroja estaba en shock por lo que hizo.

"Que he hecho? El maestro Iván nunca me perdonara".

Flare cayó de rodillas y sollozó, Raven Tail era el único hogar que había conocido durante casi toda su vida, inclusos si ella había sido maltratada aun así todavía era su hogar. Flare levantó la vista cuadno Natsu coloco una de sus manos en su hombro: "Vamos".

"Yo no tengo, _sob, _ a donde ir…".

"Si tienes" Natsu mostró una de sus tan características sonrisas "Vamos a Fairy Tail!".

Flare pensaba que todo el mundo la odiaría cuando ella llegara al gremio, pero para su sorpresa, ella fue muy bien recibida por todos ellos. Bueno, casi todos.

Lucy estaba cansada de ella, aunque ella no podía culparla después de la pelea que tuvieron, aunque la maga celestial estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para perdonarla. De acuerdo con Natsu Gajeel hizó algo similar una vez y también fue perdonado. Alzack y Bisca eran otra historia; la pareja la había amenazado abiertamente por si alguna vez se acercaba a su hija de nuevo, cuando dijeron eso su sorpresa fue que la pequeña Asuka se había acercado a Flare y había empezado a jugar con una de sus trenzas silenciando así a la pareja. La incomoda familia se retiró sin decir algo más.

"No te preocupes, solo necesitan tiempo" Natsu le había dicho eso en ese momento.

Durante el transcurso del torneo, Natsu llegó al punto donde consideraba a Flare como una amiga, Flare estaba bien con eso pero ella todavía quería más.

Una noche Natsu la llamó, pero ella no le respondió. Natsu decidió regresar a su habitación para su sorpresa Flare lo estaba esperando. A diferencia de la última vez, Natsu le pregunto de una manera amistosa.

"Flare que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo quería verte, eso es todo". Flare respondió, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a él. En lugar de su vestido normal, no es que ella haya hecho las cosas más fáciles para Natsu ya que todavía le dio una amplia visión de su escote. "Recuerdas la última vez que estuve aquí?".

"Cla-Claro que sí". Natsu empezó a sudar mientras la imaginaba usando nada más que un par de bragas y su cabello ocultando sus grandes pechos. Flare sonrió al ver su reacción.

"Lo que he dicho antes aún sigue en pie: Quiero que me domines"

Natsu tragó mientras Flare tiró de las correas de su vestido hacia abajo, dejándola en el mismo estado de desnudez como aquella noche. Natsu no podía de dejar de mirar a la diosa frente a él.

"Flare, no debemos…"

"Por favor" Flare le dirigió una mirada suplicante "Yo quiero esto, y sé que tú también."

Natsu no luchó cuando Flare reclamó sus labios, a diferencia de esa noche esta vez ella iba a recorrer todo el camino con él. Como Natsu recorría su cuerpo con las manos, ella le quitó el chaleco y se maravilló al ver su musculoso pecho. Tuvo poco tiempo para admirarlo cuando Natsu la cargo estilo novia y la deposito en la cama, Natsu se subió encima de ella y reanudo la exploración. Al oir su gemido, Natsu se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para llevar su mano sobre su pecho derecho y darle un suave apretón.

"mmmm Natsu"

Natsu se maravilló de sus pechos perfectos, donde antes estaba la marca de su antiguo gremio (removida gracias a la magia de Wendy) ahora en su lugar estaba una marca color rosa de Fairy Tail. Empezando a lamer tentadoramente, Natsu le complacía oírla gemir y empezó a chupar el pezón. Sintió las manos de Natsu viajar hasta su región inferior antes de que el empujara suavemente un dedo dentro de ella. La acción de Natsu casi hizo que Flare llegara al orgasmo.

"N-Natsu…"

El dragón Slayer le dio una mirada llena de lujuria y lentamente le quitó las bragas, revelando que el cabello rojo de Flare era completamente natural. Después de haberle quitado la última prenda, Natsu bajó e inició a lamer su intimidad; haciendo que Flare llegara al orgasmo.

"Natsu!"

Flare agarró la cabeza de Natsu clavada en su entrada mientras ella dejaba salir sus jugos, Natsu no tuvo problemas ya que rápidamente bebió todo. La mirada llena de placer de Flare se mantuvó en el techo, y se suponía que Natsu era inexperto. Cuando el Slayer volvia a lamer y chupar sus tetas, Flare lo empujó y le dijo:

"Mi turno".

Dándole un sexy guiño, Flare le quitó los pantalones y lo dejo solamente en boxers. La pelirroja se relamió los labios cuando se dio cuenta del bulto que formaba la polla del Slayer, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano Flare bajo los boxers y se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del mismo. Ella rara vez se sonroja, pero viendo semejante monstruo ante ella, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa. Ella iba a tratar de meterse todo eso en su boca, pero ahora que vio su polla monstruosa empezó a tener dudas al respecto. Por suerte, ella encontró una solución; había notado como Natsu estaba fascinado por sus tetas, colocándose en la posición correcta, Flare le hizo un sándwich con sus enormes tetas y empezó a acariciarlo, para gran placer de Natsu.

Natsu era apenas capaz de contener su carga, debido a que Flare empezó a jugar con su herramienta. "Eso se siente tan bien."

"Te gusta?" Al verlo asentir vigorosamente, Flare llegó a la punta de su polla y empezó a lamer el líquido pre seminal, eso hizo que las hormonas de Natsu hirvieran. En el momento que ella empezó a darla una mamada, Natsu no pudo aguantar más y soltó toda su carga en la boca de Flare. Flare casi se ahoga debido a la gran cantidad pero se las arregló para tragar todo y no desperdiciar ni una gota. Una vez hecho esto, ella limpia la punta de la polla y se relame los labios.

"Delicioso"

Natsu se excita por la vista y casi al instante se excita otra vez, sorprendiendo a Flare. Los Mata Dragones son conocidos por tener una gran resistencia, asi que ella no debería sorprenderse después de todo. Subiéndose encima de ella, Natsu alinea su polla cerca de su entrada y la mira:

"Estas segura?"

Falre asiente cuando Natsu la penetra lentamente, esto es lo que quería después de todo. Cuando Natsu llega a su barrera, él le da una mirada para poder seguir a lo que ella contesta con un sí. Natsu se sumerge en ella, rompiendo su himen y provocando un grito de dolor de Flare. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por las mejillas de Flare, causando que Natsu se sintiera culpable por sus acciones.

"Está bien" Flare se las arregló para sonreírle. "Solo dame un momento para acostumbrarme"

Después de unos pocos segundos, Flare ya se ha acostumbrado y le da la señal para que continuara. Poco a poco, Natsu tira adentro y afuera de ella, disfrutando de la sensación, antes de aumentar el ritmo. Flare también disfrutaba de la sensación de él bombeando dentro de ella, sintiendo ya otro orgasmo a punto de golpearla.

"Natsu, Yo… Yo me corro"

"Yo también"

"Córrete conmigo"

Natsu asintió e hizo lo posible para durar tanto tiempo mientras que Flare hacia lo mismo. Después de unas embestidas más dentro de ella, Flare fue incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, gritando su nombre apretó los muslos e hizo que él se corriera también.

"Natsu!"

"Flare!"

La polla de Natsu palpita en su interior y libera toda su semilla dentro de ella. Al salir de ella, Natsu se acuesta al lado de Flare quedando cara a cara y suspira felizmente.

"Eso.. fue asombroso" Flare dice y abraza a Natsu quedando dormida felizmente. Natsu la abraza pensando en cómo las cosas han cambiado alrededor de ellos, desde su primer encuentro hasta este momento. Besándola en la frente, con una sábana cubrió a Flare y a si mismo, ya que también él se estaba durmiendo.

Varios días después

Natsu, flare y compañía corrieron hacia la catedral donde Lucy se encontraba detenida. Todo este tiempo se centraron en Raven Tail, cuando en realidad eran el rey y sus secuaces la principal amenaza. Querian usar a la maga celestial para algo que implica a Zeref, y eso no iba a suceder.

Flare dejo de correr cuando una sensación de temor la golpeo; algo le advirtió que en el momento en que entrara a la catedral su destino seria sellado. En otras palabras, si entraba a ese lugar su vida estaría en peligro. Flare no tenía miedo de morir, pero, después de encontrar el amor con el dragón Slayer, no quería que terminara tan pronto.

"Flare-chan… Que está mal?"

Flare se encontró con la mirada de Natsu y no pudo evitar sentir que todo saldría bien. "Nada, nada malo, Pinkie"

Natsu sonrió al oír su apodo y le dio un beso apasionado. "Vamos, después de que liberemos a Lucy y Yukino, que dice si tomamos una misión solo nosotros dos?".

Flare estuvo de acuerdo y le beso de nuevo, antes de que Natsu agarrara su mano y juntos reanudaran el camino a la catedral. Todavía podía sentir un mal presagio cuando entro a ese lugar, pero en este momento, de la mano de su amado, ella estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado hasta el final.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Esta es una re-imaginació de como los eventos de los últimos capítulos del manga podrían llegar a ser, por supuesto he añadido nuevos elementos del canon que voy a utilizar en mi otra historia ´Obligado por el destino´.

En esta historia, Flare recibe su poder de un hombre solamente conocido como Lord Deimos que jugara un papel más importante en el siguiente arco de mi otra historia. (Si no has leído mi último trabajo, ignora esta parte).

En cuanto a la última parte, donde Flare siente un mal presagio, esta presagiando lo que en el manga nos podría mostrar. Tuve la sensación de que Flare perecería en la parte final de este arco, pero después de ver a Yukino, yo ya no estoy seguro. Tendremos que esperar y ver que pasa entonces.

Cualquier pregunta, no duden en dejar un review y yo responderé lo mejor que pueda.

Notas del querido traductor:

*Pelirrosa: Verán en el texto original ponían "pink head" que vendría a significar cabeza rosada, y me pareció muy raro poner eso, ya que Flare se refiere a Lucy como "Blondie" que es "rubia", asi que cabeza rosada no me pareció la manera en que Flare se referiría a Natsu, Mashima inclusive en uno de sus Twitt posteó una imagen, donde Flare se refiria a Natsu como pelirrosa.

*Karyü no Tekken: lo deje de esa manera, la traducción literal seria "Golpe de hierro del dragon de fuego".

Realmente fué un gusto traducir una gran historia. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Sayonara Minna-san


End file.
